<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise! by FriendLey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334409">Surprise!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey'>FriendLey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Space (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen and John seem to have forgotten all about their wedding anniversary. Being sucked into a black hole can sort of do that. </p><p>Good thing Penny remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Robinson/Maureen Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love my space mom and space dad so much. And also my space kids.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Penny's math was right (and it sometimes is), they only had a 30 minute window. They needed to make sure everyone got their assignments right. <br/><br/>"Mom is gonna be down in the garage," stated Penny, a determined look on her face. She glanced at Don. <br/><br/>"Right. I'm doing the playlist and I'll keep an eye on her and radio whenever she's on the move." <br/><br/>"And you know, if you could create a situation, a broken hull might distract her--" said Will. <br/><br/>"I am not accidentally on purpose banging up my baby! You guys have abused her enough as it is." <br/><br/>Judy rolled her eyes at Don's characteristic half hearted complaints while Penny snapped her fingers at the two boys. <br/><br/>"Hey! Stop it. Don's right, Will. Besides, he never asks for help with the ship. It'd be very suspicious if he did." Penny turned to Judy. "You got everything you need with dad?" <br/><br/>Judy nodded curtly, tapping a notebook that was on the table. "Don't worry. I got a whole exercise regimen planned for the week." <br/><br/>Penny grinned. "Excellent. And Will?" <br/><br/>"One fancy dinner menu and decorations coming right up." <br/><br/>Penny clapped her hands together. "Okay. I'll deal with the invitations and the clothes. Now I cannot stress this enough--" <br/><br/>"We know, we know! You've told us like a hundred times." Don interrupted. "Your mom and dad can't know." <br/><br/>"Mom and dad can't know what?" <br/><br/>All five of them (including the chicken) froze. <br/><br/>Penny's thoughts were swirling. They were busted. She couldn't believe it. She should have known her math wouldn't be right on this occasion. Why didn't she let Judy calculate it? And now their whole operation was blown. <br/><br/>Don was the first one to recover. He turned to look at John who was expectantly waiting for an answer and then he turned to Will. "Will, just tell him." <br/><br/>John wore a worried expression. "Tell me what?" <br/><br/>Will frowned at Don whose eyebrows danced up and down. "Tell him about the nightmares." <br/><br/>Judy nodded. "It might help if you talk about it with someone other than us." </p><p>John walked toward his youngest child and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it about Robot?" <br/><br/>Will nodded slowly. "I miss him." That wasn't a lie at least. He wrapped his arms around his dad. <br/><br/>"It's alright kiddo." <br/><br/>"I keep thinking if he's okay. And in my dreams he's all alone and injured." Also not a lie, thought Will. <br/><br/>Penny and Judy exchanged impressed glances. Will was putting on a convincing performance. He even got the voice breaks right. <br/><br/>"Hey I'm sure he's okay. He's a smart robot." <br/><br/>Will sniffled and pulled away. "You're right. We taught him well. Thanks, dad." <br/><br/>John ruffled Will's hair. It meant a lot that his son was willing to confide in him like this. They've both come a long way. <br/><br/>"If you still have nightmares, you tell me, alright?" Will nodded. "That goes for all of you," John added looking at everyone. <br/><br/>There were echoes of "thanks, dad" even from Don and then Judy, with a nudge from Penny, grabbed the notebook and proceeded to tell John all about the regimen. <br/><br/>It wasn't long before father and daughter were walking out of the hub. <br/><br/>Penny breathed a sigh of relief. <br/><br/>"That was close," said Will. <br/><br/>"Tell me about it," said Don. "I'm so glad the nightmare excuse worked. It was either that or I was gonna tell him that Debbie poked a hole in his pillow. But then I'd have to explain what Debbie was doing in his cabin in the first place." <br/><br/>Will laughed. <br/><br/>"This is gonna work, you guys," stated Penny. "Mom and dad will have the best anniversary party ever." <br/><br/>... <br/><br/>John and Maureen Robinson normally wouldn't forget that it was going to be their wedding anniversary soon. But given the fact that they were in a planet the kids had christened Water Planet, had to think about potassium ratios, try to use whatever energy from the sun was available, and make sense of the <em>thing</em> in the garage, thoughts of their anniversary were nowhere near Maureen's whiteboard. <br/><br/>That didn't mean that John didn't notice something weird was going on. <br/><br/>"You're getting cabin fever is all," Maureen replied when John voiced out his thoughts to her the night before the surprise party. <br/><br/>"I do not get cabin fever," John said, sitting next to her. "You should have seen the way the kids stopped talking the minute they saw me walking towards them in the hallway. They're hiding something." <br/><br/>Maureen took John's hand. "Hey, if Judy's part of it, it can't be that bad." <br/><br/>"You're right." John took comfort in the fact that their eldest daughter was normally level headed enough to stop her younger siblings from doing anything foolish. "I just wish they'd talk to me." <br/><br/>Maureen squeezed his hand. "They will. When they're ready. If it's any consolation, they haven't told <em>me</em> anything." <br/><br/>John laughed. "That does make me feel better." <br/><br/>... <br/><br/>Walking into the hub for breakfast the next day felt different. John couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was probably the way his kids would exchange glances every five seconds or Don would laugh a little too loudly than usual. <br/><br/>And then Will handed them their breakfast trays and right there, beneath the cup was an envelope beautifully decorated in hand drawn flowers. <br/><br/>"What's this?" He glanced over to Maureen and saw she had the same envelope. <br/><br/>"Open it," urged Penny, smiling from ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of her feet.<br/><br/>Maureen gave John a shrug and they both opened their envelopes. <br/><br/>Inside was a card that said, "You are cordially invited to John and Maureen Robinson's 18th wedding anniversary celebration at the hub, 7 PM." <br/><br/>"Surprise!" said the kids. "Happy anniversary!"<br/><br/>"So this was what you guys have been whispering about," said John. <br/><br/>"You suspected?" asked Penny. <br/><br/>"Of course! Don never whispers and suddenly he knows how to use his indoor voice?" <br/><br/>"Hey!" Said Don, feigning hurt. <br/><br/>Maureen laughed and got up, giving her nearest child which was Penny, a hug. <br/><br/>"Happy anniversary, mom," said the middle child. <br/><br/>Maureen pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you." <br/><br/>"This was all Penny's idea," stated Will. "You should've seen her, mom. She even stole your whiteboard."</p><p>"Borrowed," Penny corrected.<br/><br/>John laughed, his arm around Judy. "To be honest, I'm just relieved you guys weren't hiding anything life threatening." <br/><br/>"Oh no," said Judy, wrinkling her nose. "We leave the life threatening business outside where it belongs. Tonight is for you guys." <br/><br/>Penny nodded, thrumming with excitement. "Don prepared the music. Will is gonna decorate the hub. And you two are gonna go dancing." <br/><br/>Maureen's eyes sparkled at the thought. "Well, it's been a while since I've dressed up." <br/><br/>"No time like the present," said Don. "You know what they say: you only dance in a Water Planet once." <br/><br/>They all laughed. <br/><br/>... <br/><br/>Maureen was nervous. Which was ridiculous.  This is John for crying out loud. She's been married to the man for eighteen years. Granted they've only recently gotten back together, only recently shared a bed again, only recently learned how to be a family again. And now they were going on a date organized by their kids for the first time in a long time. <br/><br/>"What do you think?" asked Penny, pulling Maureen away from her thoughts. The 17 year old was holding up a mirror behind Maureen so that the latter could see her daughter's work on her hair reflected in the mirror in front of her. <br/><br/>Penny had tied Maureen's hair up in a low formal bun, tendrils of red hair curled near Maureen's ear. <br/><br/>"It's perfect, sweetie. Thank you," said Maureen. <br/><br/>Penny and Judy had locked themselves in with their mom in the master bedroom and helped her get ready for the dinner. Their father on the other hand was temporarily using Will's room and was getting ready with Don and Will's help. <br/><br/>"Okay, I couldn't choose which ones match more." Judy held up an earring with each hand. "Mom?" <br/><br/>"That one," Maureen pointed at the silver earring in Judy's right hand. "Your dad bought that for me for our second anniversary." <br/><br/>"That settles it." <br/><br/>A few minutes later and Maureen was finally ready. She reached for the radio to strap on her wrist but Penny grabbed it. "Nuh-uh. This is totally gonna clash with your dress! Besides, you wont need this tonight anyway." <br/><br/>Maureen opened her mouth to argue. That radio had become an extension of her. Some sort of extra limb. But her daughter was also right. She wouldn't need it tonight. <br/><br/>... <br/><br/>The first time John saw Maureen 19 years ago, her hair was a dishevled mess, strands sticking out of her high ponytail. She held a baby in both hands and a phone held up to her ear only by the power of her shoulder. The baby she was holding had just thrown up all over Maureen's shirt. She smelled like vomit but John didn't mind. The only thing he thought was she was the most beautiful woman in the world. <br/><br/>Seeing her now, dressed in a long sleeveless black gown with silver rhinestones or maybe those were beads (John didn't actually care what they were), she reminded him of space dressed like that, beautiful and breathtaking. <br/><br/>"Mom, I think you broke dad," came Will's voice when John hadn't said a single word since he saw her enter the hub. <br/><br/>John chuckled and sheepishly smiled. "No. No. Dad is working fine. Just needed a minute is all." He stepped close to his wife, wanting to touch her and yet afraid his hand would go through, like she was some kind of dream. "You look beautiful." <br/><br/>"I see Don knew what he was doing. This is new." Her hands roamed all over the tuxedo he wore. <br/><br/>John cocked his head. "Too much?" <br/><br/>Maureen shook her head. Her husband usually wore his uniform in formal events but she's glad he didn't this time. She didn't want to be reminded of the days he chose his job over his family. "You're never too much. You look wonderful." John's hands found her waist and pulled her close. "Where did you get this? I didn't even know you owned a suit like this." <br/><br/>"Glad nineteen years later I'm still able to surprise you then." He lowered his face to hers to give her a kiss but he was pulled back by Penny. <br/><br/>"Whoa whoa whoa not so fast there, dad. We worked hard on Mom's make-up. Judy, I think we're gonna need to lay down some ground rules." <br/><br/>Judy nodded. "Right. There will be no kissing or ruining that masterpiece on her face until like after dessert, okay?" <br/><br/>John groaned dramatically. <br/><br/>"Rule number 2, don't crease the suit!" Don playfully slapped Maureen's hands away from where it rested on John's tux. "I spent hours steaming this thing. Your husband doesn't know how to fold formalwear. He had this thing crumpled up in a ball!" <br/><br/>"Hey, you try fitting clothes for different occasions in only two duffel bags." <br/><br/>There was a chorus of laughter before Penny once more took control and directed the couple to their seats. </p><p>Will had decorated the hub to give off a romantic candelight atmosphere which wasn't that hard to accomplish considering their lamps gave off the same color lit candles do. <br/><br/>"We are going to be your servers this evening," said Will.<br/><br/>"While I provide the entertainment," declared Don. <br/><br/>"Entertainment?" repeated Maureen, glancing around almost scared of what form of entertainment Don had in mind. <br/><br/>"Relax, Maureen. Just sit back and enjoy your dinner." Will and Penny had just served their parents a tray of food when Don cleared his throat. "Doctor Robinson, my hat please." <br/><br/>Judy appeared, handing Don what looked to be a magician's hat but made out of paper. <br/><br/>"Ladies and gentlemen and chicken, my name is the Great Don West and tonight is going to be a magical night. I have here in my hand a standard deck of cards with which I am going to do something special with. Now, John, give me a number anywhere from ace to king." <br/><br/>"Queen," John stated. <br/><br/>"And Maureen, give me a suit." <br/><br/>"Hmm. Diamonds." <br/><br/>"Okay. Queen of diamonds." Don shuffled the cards and then pulled one out. "Is this your card?" He held up a 10 of spades and both John and Maureen shook their heads, stifling their laughter. <br/><br/>"Are you sure?" Don looked at the card. <br/><br/>John smirked. "I'm pretty sure that the 10 of spades is not the queen of diamonds." <br/><br/>"Okay. How about this one?" Don pulled out another card. 3 of hearts. Don's shoulders slumped. "In my defense, I only had like two days to learn this." <br/><br/>"I told you to cheat," said Will when he pulled Don aside to practice his trick again. <br/><br/>"The Great Don West doesn't cheat. Debbie get in here. Don't look at me like that. I told you I was gonna need you to stay in the hat for a few seconds." <br/><br/>Penny strolled over to her parents, a pained look on her face. "The entertainment's not going so well, is it?" <br/><br/>"Are you kidding me? Watching Don trying to get Debbie in his hat? Priceless," John assured her. <br/><br/>"It's going great, honey. Even the food is delicious," said Maureen. <br/><br/>"Don't lie to me. There's only so many ways one can cook corn." <br/><br/>Maureen took her daughter's hand. "And it's even more delicious knowing you guys cooked it special for us." <br/><br/>Don's voice rung loud and clear once more. "Okay there's been a slight change of plans, ladies and gentlemen. I will instead be serenading our couple while they finish their dinner." <br/><br/>"He actually has a nice voice," said Penny when she saw the look on her dad's voice. <br/><br/>Don began to sing a slow song and before Maureen knew what was happening, John had stood up and pulled her to the dance floor. <br/><br/>Judy and Penny were also dancing together while Will was twirling around with Debbie in his arms. <br/><br/>"Has it really been this long since we went out dancing?" John asked her. <br/><br/>Maureen nodded. "I didn't even think my feet would get accustomed to wearing heels again. But this is nice." <br/><br/>"Hey, you kept it." John's eyes were trained on Maureen's ears. <br/><br/>Maureen nodded. "Of course, I kept it. I kept everything you gave to me. Even if I was mad at you for a long time, I couldn't bear to leave them behind or throw them away." <br/><br/>"Maureen, I'm--" <br/><br/>"Don't apologize. I've forgiven you for the things you did and even for the things that you'll do." <br/><br/>"You know, I didn't think we'd get here at all." <br/><br/>"I don't think anybody ever thought we'd land in this planet." <br/><br/>"No, I meant here as in back to being a family again. Being a proper dad to the kids, a husband to you..." <br/><br/>Maureen's eyes softened and she cupped his cheek. "Me too. And this is going to sound really bad but I'm kind of glad we got lost in space. Because it brought us back together." <br/><br/>"I love you," John said suddenly, "even on the days when you're lacking sleep and cranky, even when you don't want to tell me what's bothering you. I promised to love you eighteen years ago, and I'm not breaking that promise, Maureen, in sickness and in health." <br/><br/>"Don't forget in earth and in space," <br/><br/>"That too." <br/><br/>"John Robinson, I promise not to shut you out, to talk to you when I'm worried, to let you in every second of every day. I promise to get us out of this damn planet," John chuckled, "I love you, babe, so much." <br/><br/>"Well then, we're gonna have to seal this renewal of our vows with something." His eyes glanced down to her mouth and then back up to meet her eyes  "Are you sure you won't mind if I ruin your makeup?" <br/><br/>Maureen shook her head, bringing her arms around John's neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Will you mind if I crease your suit?" <br/><br/>John softly growled a "hell no" before pulling his wife against him and meeting her lips with his. <br/><br/>Maureen's hands left John's hair and trailed down his suit, clutching at it to keep him near her. <br/><br/>John was already waiting for the grossed out groans coming from his kids for such a public display of affection but when it didn't come, he slowly broke the kiss. "D'you hear that?" <br/><br/>"Hear what?" <br/><br/>Maureen and John pulled away from each other and found themselves alone with Don who had stopped singing. Instead, there was a different song playing through the speakers. <br/><br/>The mechanic walked over to them, a knowing smile on his face. "As much as I'd like to sing to you guys, I have to go distract your kids from the fact that their parents are one song away from probably making a fourth Robinson. Although a fourth Robinson might not be so bad. Knowing you two, the baby will come out with the Jupiter Flight Manual in one hand and a solution off this planet on the other. So before I go, I just want to tell you about rule number 3, please don't have sex on the table. We eat there." <br/><br/>John rolled his eyes while Maureen clasped Don on the shoulder. "Hey, a baby robinson is the last thing we need. Besides, John and I already have a fourth robinson." <br/><br/>Don's eyebrows knit together before realization dawned upon him. "Oh you mean I'm the fourth--" John grinned and Don's eyes began to water. "You guys!" He wrapped his arms around Maureen before pulling John with a "Get in here, dad!" <br/><br/>Maureen caught John's eye mid hug. "Congratulations, John. It's a mechanic." <br/><br/>... <br/><br/>And in the privacy of their bedroom, with John's mouth pressing kisses to Maureen's ear, he whispered, "Happy anniversary, babe." <br/><br/>"Happy anniversary."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don is the fourth robinson okay. Or an uncle at the very least.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>